


Honest Love Advice

by UberWeeb



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arc: Solomon (Fate/Grand Order), Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberWeeb/pseuds/UberWeeb
Summary: Another day in Chaldea, and another day where Suzuka complains she's bored. She pesters her master into helping her with love training to become the ultimate JK.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Honest Love Advice

By JLR  
Suzuka lazed on Ritsuka’s bed, scrolling her endless feed on Swiftigram. Ritsuka heard her nails endlessly clicking on the phone screen, seemingly more aggressive as time went on. Eventually Suzuka threw up her arms in frustration, “It’s, so frickin’ boring around here! Like, I need something to do! Nothing’s on my feed, and like, nobody’s doing nothing! I’m bored AF!”  
  
Ritsuke recoiled in alarm, surprised by the sudden outburst. He set down the battle plan on his tablet, and sighed. “Most of the other servants have no problem finding things to do. Maybe it’s just a slow day. I haven’t even gone to do anything myself yet.” He slumped in his chair. He needed to go out and grind QP today, and Da Vinci had already nagged him about it. But it would be the third day in a row. Unfortunately, the day was also sunday, and the ember farms would be a hassle. And his only saber was already well leveled and complaining in his room, stealing his bed.  
  
“It’s a slow day?! You gotta be kidding me, like, even you can’t find anything to do! That’s not very cash money if you won’t do anything about it.” Suzuka complained.  
  
“Would you like to stroll around Chaldea and try to find something?” Ritsuka suggested.  
  
A look of disgust came onto Suzuka’s face. “And, like, get a repeat of last time? With those literal weirdos? Like, no thanks, that’s totally not a good time.”  
  
“I’m surprised that even after giving you your phone and the internet that you still can’t find anything. I figured a gal like you would be able to find something.” Ritsuka pointed to his own tablet, “Back home I was able to peruse around and find something to do.”  
  
Suzuka stamped her fists against the bed and returned to her main point, “But that’s, like, the whole problem! ‘Cuz there’s nothing new and it makes me totally real-life mad!” She flopped over onto the bed, huffing like an angry cat.  
  
“Maybe you could talk to Mashu about it. She’s another girl ‘your age’, she might have ideas about what to do.” Ritsuka suggested. Out of all of the people in Chaldea, she got along with Mash and Ritsuka the most. It was surprising how hostile she was towards everyone else.  
  
“But, like, she’s out training yeah? Trying to become a total servant again. It isn’t really poggers what happened to her. Not being able to work and stuff. Though if I turned into, like, an actual highschool girl, I would totally drop the servant thing in an instant, ‘cuz it totally sounds better. Honestly, if I were in her position I totally, like, accept it, y’know, and stick around with Master, because you two are totally the best couple I’ve seen, yeah?” She waved her finger around in the air and pointed to Ritsuka for an answer.  
  
“That’s the thing, we’re not a couple.” Ritsuka said, “At the end of the day, after all that’s happened, I don’t know if it would be quite the same.”  
  
Suzuka turned upside down on the bed and looked confused, “Wait, wait, wait. You’ve totally gotta stop. You’re not a couple, like for reals?! I could’ve sworn you two were, totally together, like, two peas in a pod.”  
  
“I think that’s the first time you’ve used ‘like’ properly today.” Ritsuka muttered. He waved Suzuka’s question away, “Long story short, we’re not. We are partners though, and I can’t imagine leaving her behind when all is said and done. There’s been talk of leaving Chaldea, and Mash might be included in that. And given she’s a homunculus, we don’t know where to begin when it comes to how she can leave into the outside world. In all senses of the word, she is an alien to the world.” He explained.  
  
Suzuka frowned. “Now you’ve, like, totally killed the vibe. How am I supposed to find something actually interesting to do when I’m so upsetti spaghetti?”  
  
Shrugging, Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry about that Suzuka, I’ll try to find something for you to do.” He looked around on his tablet, around his room, and realized how empty everything was. Most of his time in Chaldea was now spent rayshifting, farming materials, and sleeping. The amount of things he did was very little, at least compared to everyone else in the facility.  
  
Suzuka’s ears turned on the top of her head, as if she had gotten an idea, “Hey, Master, if you and Mash aren’t actually, y’know, a couple, then what kind of girls do ya like?”  
  
He set down his tablet again, “Why do you ask? Are you trying to figure out what I like so you can take notes for yourself?”  
  
Suzuka remained silent and seemed suddenly much more interested in her phone.  
  
Ritsuka stood up and tilted the red phone down from her face. He had read her like a book and she was embarrassed to admit it. Eventually she spouted, “Yeah, yeah! I, like, wanted to know what Master had to say ‘cuz I wanted to use it to beautify my JK self. Jeez! Is that a problem!”  
  
He chortled, “You have become easier to read. Do you really want my input? Truly and honestly?”  
  
Suzuka glanced around while in thought. “Fine, hit me with it.”  
  
“If you ask me,” Ritsuka started, “You don’t need to keep up the JK high schooler idea. While I understand that they are the epitome of true love to you; I think they tend to be a bit extra.”  
  
A look of grief came upon Suzuka’s face. One that looked eerily similar to when she used Blessings of Talent. “C’mon man, like, then what’s the point. What do you want me to do then? I'm trying hard to find another kind of love,you can’t do me like that.” She said quietly. “I’m just a fake JK. No real one would ever try and be friends with me, I can’t even seduce Master. Maybe I’ve just been a fake this entire time, I’m not able to do things right…”  
  
She curled up on the bed, in the middle of an existential crisis. Ritsuka sat down and rubbed the back of her head, scratching her ears. By now he had learned although she was technically a goddess, and a demon, and all sorts of things inbetween, she was still a lonely girl. She also still had the habits of a fox, her ears perked up slightly as Ritsuka scratched them. “C’mon. Get back up. You’re doing fine. I’m sorry if I was a bit harsh.”  
  
She sat back up, still being comforted by Ritsuka. “I just… I’m trying so hard to try and be something I’m not. But nobody wants a demon, nobody wants to trust an oni. Even others seem to hate me because I was born at a higher level from them. And it makes me angry thinking about how I was turned back from the heavens, the demons, and even the humans. My time as a court dancer seemed pointless, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it!”  
  
“Listen Suzuka, I think you’re fine as you are right now. Even if you yourself are depressed, and can’t seem to find a place, you’ve found a place right here.” He said softly, “You’re the first Servant I summoned on my own, and if you think that I’ll abandon you after all of this time, then you’d be wrong. I’ll try all I can to keep you here.”  
  
Suzuka looked to Ritsuka with a blush in her cheeks. The next moment she had tackled him down, her tail moving around behind her. She suddenly changed from her high school girl outfit to her goddess outfit before Ritsuka could notice. What she was saying was incoherent, but he still let her be all the same.  
  
Eventually, Suzuka let Ritsuka go and took a step back from the bed. She looked down at her current outfit, surprised at the sudden change. Ritsuka sat back up and looked at the outfit, reassured. “Yeah, that is the outfit that looks best on you.”  
  
The various flaps of cloth swayed around as Suzuka turned. “You always did seem to like this one. I wondered why, but I think I understand now. Although I never thought you would be one that’s into a demoness like me. It sounds weird, still being able to like me, even after all that you do know.”  
  
“You and I both know that we’ve seen weirder. If anything, you’re among the most normal of the servants. Some of them are really out there.” Ritsuka gestured to Suzuka, “But you certainly are the prettiest like that.”  
  
Suzuka knelt down to the ground. “You’ve already given me some advice. Do you want to help me with some more?”  
  
“Sure, I’ll bite.” Ritsuka offered Suzuka a hand to stand. “But your room is much better suited for it I think. It has all of your stuff, yeah?”  
  
“Oh my Master, what do you intend to do with me in my room?” Suzuka put her hand cheekily to her mouth, covering her snicker.  
  
Ritsuka blushed, and then flicked Suzuka on the top of her head, “Come off it, I’m just here to help you.”  
  
The two walked through Chaldea past Mash, who was just done with her examination from Da Vinci. “Oh, Senpai and Suzuka, I just got done. May I ask what you are doing right now?”  
  
“Suzuka wants some help with love training, and we’re going to her room to figure that out.” Ritsuka responded.  
  
“Yeah, I was hanging out with Master and he suggested it to equate my boredom. You’re still free to join us if you’d like. We’ll probably just be talking if anything else.” Suzuka said.  
  
Mash paused, taken aback. She looked at Suzuka again and noticed her outfit, as well as the difference in how she talked. The last Mash had checked, she only talked like that when she was angry, and she nearly never wore her Demoness outfit unless she was going into or coming out of rayshifting. “May-maybe I’ll join you in a moment, I’ve still got to shower and clean myself first.”  
  
“Okay! I’ll see you in a minute then!” Suzuka grinned at Mash, and they continued on their way. The two then arrived at Suzuka’s room, decorated like an old yet still furnished home from Japan. The tatami mat was laid along the ground and the walls covered in wooden lattice to feel less like a steel box and more like a personal room. Ritsuka looked around at the series of dressers containing a variety of clothes and jewelry, as well as the amount of pink in the room. It definitely was an old traditional home covered in a high schooler’s stuff, like Suzuka.  
  
“So where do we begin?” Suzuka asked.  
  
Ritsuka rubbed his chin, “That’s a good question. I was thinking you could work on how you talk. ‘Cus, talking like this is totally rad an’ all, but it sounds less lit and more boring AF the more you, like, talk like it.”  
  
She frowned, “You really think so?” Suzuka paused in thought for a moment. “Yeah, when you put it like that, it does sound like it gets annoying. So, should I talk more like this? Just, proper and boring? That really ruins what I’ve been training for this whole time.”  
  
Ritsuka thought about this, “Then come up with a compromise. If you really want to embody a teenager still in school you can throw more things in there, but it’ll help if it doesn’t sound like an entirely different dialect.”  
  
Suzuka sat and thought about how to talk for a minute. Ritsuka noticed a surge in her magical energy as her thoughts grew deeper. It was like she was turning on her brain, but for herself as well. “So I should talk like this, yeah?” It would be pretty boring if I talk properly, but I need to chill on the amount that I’m saying. Maybe conciseness has something to do with it. ‘Cuz, I do add a lot to what I’m saying.”  
  
Ritsuka nodded, “That’s it right there.”  
  
She put her hand up in a nice gesture, “Lit.”  
  
“So what do you think you need next?” Ritsuka asked.  
  
“What should I do for the boys? I mean, what do you look for in a girl that makes you go, ‘she’s tote’s the one for me’.” Suzuka asked.  
  
He thought about it for a moment. “For myself, I like the more quiet type, people who aren’t as loud. I’m not exactly an extrovert myself, so finding someone who also just likes to be alone with the people they know works best for me. I suppose that’s why I don’t like the JK act as much. You feel where I’m going with this?”  
  
“I feel ya. But you also are an adventurous type. Having saved the world from the singularities, you really are humble.” She chuckled at the thought, “In all rights you’re tote’s the highest standing here. Even in my life I gave up on my duties and decided to have fun with adventures and stuff. You stuck through with it.”  
  
“I feel more like I was the only one left who could do it, but, yeah, I see what you mean. I suppose I say I like the quiet type, but that doesn't mean I don’t like girls who stand up for themselves. Otherwise all of the female servants here wouldn’t really do anything for me. I think it’s cool as hell that although you have that high schooler aura, you still can carry around and use a sword. I still can only use subpar magic myself.” Ritsuka sighed, at the end of the day it was mostly his servants that did all of the work for him.  
  
Suzuka stood up and looked in a mirror resting atop another dresser, lower to the ground, with a number of things on top that seemed like personal possessions. Ritsuka noticed a bear, some flowers in a vase, a cherry blossom branch, and an overly glamorous pink clamshell phone. “So what could I do about make up? Do I need to change anything, maybe I could add more…”  
  
“You wear makeup?” Ritsuka asked, surprised.  
  
She turned confused. “Yeah I do, a little bit here and there. Does it look like I don’t?”  
  
“Yeah, I couldn’t tell. Normally when I see makeup people have tons of it on.” He answered honestly.  
  
“Should I add more?” Suzuka asked. He eyed her face more in the mirror.  
  
“Don’t, I think you look pretty as is. I never thought you ever had any. At the very least it’s not as excessive as a gyaru.” Rituska looked over her shoulder, trying to spot what it was that she had done, but he couldn’t find where the makeup was.  
  
Then a knocking came at the door. Suzuka opened it and Mash entered inside now in her Chaldea uniform, “Hi senpai! Hi Suzuka!”  
  
“Wassup fam! Come on in and make yourself at home.” Suzuka welcomed her in and then opened a wardrobe with a litany of clothing inside.  
  
Mash turned aside to Ritsuka and asked “What’s going on with her today? I can’t figure it out, but I feel like something’s off.”  
  
“She asked for advice, and I told her to chill it on the JK act, she’s fine as is. It seems like she took it to heart, because she’s acting way more normal.” Ritsuka said.  
  
Mash paused for a minute. “I think I like it better this way.”  
  
“Same.” Ritsuka agreed.  
  
Suzuka grabbed both of their shoulders, and poked her head in. “What’cha talking about?”  
  
“Oh just about the plans to farm QP later. I still need to do it after the amount I’ve been using.” Ritsuka lied. Although it was still something that Da Vinci expected him to do.  
  
“Cool, do you wanna help me out with the next step? I was thinking of doing a wardrobe change, and now that Mash is here, it’ll be even better. Sounds good?” She held up a white sweater she had found, and held it up against herself. She shook her head and continued sifting through her clothing.  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, Suzuka, what kind of style are you looking for?” Mash asked, looking at the plethora of clothing types Suzuka had.  
  
“I don’t know. I want to find something that says young and pretty, but if JK doesn’t cut it then what should I do?” She pulled out a swimsuit with a purple pattern and a white jacket to wear on top, and she put it back, frowning.  
Ritsuka sat back and thought about it. “What about an American style? Something obviously still hip and cool and all of that, but also something that’s a bit more rough around the edges. A bit of punkish style.”  
  
“Like metal and stuff? I don’t think I have anything like that, not that I want it either. It’s not very tight if you ask me.” Suzuka looked through to see if there was even anything like it.  
  
Ritsuka stood up and began sifting through the clothing gently. He pulled out a leather jacket on a hanger and thought for a moment. It had a collar that buttoned to the jacket in a splayed fashion, with a buckle on the bottom. He set the jacket aside as Mash and Suzuka watched him work through the clothing. He had an idea in mind and wanted to see if he could make it work.  
  
He found a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and knew where he could go with it. Suzuka sat on the bed and watched with curiosity. “Has he ever done this before Mash? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so deep in thought like this. Especially about fashion too. He always wears the Chaldea uniform or the Mage’s Association robes. “  
  
Mash sat down and smiled a little, “Senpai goes into a… a trance when he thinks he has a good thought. I’m often with him as he’s strategizing, and I’m sure if he vocalized it, he would be talking non-stop.”  
  
Suzuka watched him pick up a red sweater and match it against the jacket, setting them together on the table. “I feel like I can totally see the gears in his head going. Haha, his thoughts go Brrrrrr.” She chuckled at her own joke. “It’s almost cute how earnest he can be. Most of the time it felt like he ignored me, but now I get to see him work in earnest.”  
  
“I don’t think it was that he ignored you.” Mash said, “It’s probably that he didn’t know what to do. You are his first servant afterall, and he talks about you a fair amount, about how useful you are in battle, how much fun you seem to have. The only bad thing I’ve ever heard him say about you is what you act like when you’re bored. Although sometimes it drags him into a new zone like this.”  
  
Suzuka winced, “Yeah, this all started because I was moaning at Master about how bored I was.” She turned towards Mash, who was looking at Ritsuka with a sense of earnestness. “You two really do fit well together. You’d be tote’s cute if you went out together.”  
  
Mash’s face turned red. “What do you mean?”  
  
“C’mon. Don't tell me ya don’t know what I’m talking about. You two are inseparable from each other, something had to happen eventually!” Suzuka nudged Mash on the shoulder as her tail wagged playfully.  
  
“Are you two going to say anything?” Ritsuka asked. A line up of clothes were on the table and he held the last part, a pair of red and white tennis shoes.  
  
Mash sighed, “We were talking while you worked. Senpai did you even hear any of our conversation?”  
  
Ritsuka had a blank look on his face and then realized what he did, “I did the thing again?”  
  
Mash nodded, “You did the thing again.”  
  
Ritsuka let his arms flop down to his sides, “Well I think I’m done, if you want to try it on.”  
  
Suzuka bounced off the bed and patted Ritsuka’s shoulder, “Sure, although, what is it exactly you want me to do? ‘Cuz, I have no idea what you’re thinking.”  
  
“I wanted to go with a northern American style, y’know, where it’s cold a lot. So you have the sweater as a shirt, and the jacket over top. The rest seems self explanatory, ripped jeans, although you could add leggings, and then the tennis shoes are just that.”  
  
“Thanks Master!” Suzuka took the clothing and then pulled out a folding screen from against the wall and started working. “Hey Fam! Come and help me out with this for a second.” She called from behind the screen.  
  
Mash paused a moment and wondered if Suzuka was talking about her. Then Suzuka’s head poked out from the top, wondering if she had been heard. “Yes, you Mash. I need another lady's help!”  
  
Mash disappeared behind the screen and Ritsuka waited, listening to them talk while they struggled to put the clothing on. Finally Suzuka pulled the folding screen aside and showed off her new outfit. He rested her hands in her pockets and stood on one leg, and then the other, posing for Ritsuka and Mash.  
  
“Yep, that’s the look I was going for.” Ritsuka said. “I think it looks good.”  
  
Suzuka fluffed the hair on the back of her head, and tried to use her Mystic Eyes on her master, although it didn’t work still.  
  
Mash chimed in on the look. “I think it looks beautiful, it almost reminds me of autumn leaves, with the red and your ginger hair combined. I wish I could be as pretty as you.” She remarked.  
  
“Thanks! I couldn’t have done it without my homies! Those zippers and buttons seemed like a nightmare. Although I will say, the chest feels a bit tight, I didn't really need to wear a bra. That’s absolutely ‘kay though, I didn’t really ever like wearing them.” Suzuka rested her hand against her pronounced chest, even more so now that the sweater stretched and conformed to her shape. “Although I’m missing something…”  
  
She looked around the room, and at herself in the mirror. She then gasped, and picked up a pair of pink glasses putting them on triumphantly, and exclaiming, “There! It’s a perfect autumn time outfit!”  
  
Suzuka puffed her chest out in pride as she finished the outfit. Ritsuka nodded and patted the top of her head, “You did find the accessory I was missing. Looks like all of your training didn’t go to waste.”  
  
“Yep!” She said happily, “And now it’s your turn!” She grabbed Ritsuka by the shoulder with a surprising amount of force. “Just sit down and me and Mash can find an outfit for you!”  
  
Suzuka began sifting through the clothing she had, and left the room with mash to go looking for clothes while Ritsuka waited patiently. In his opinion this was the most fun he had had with Suzuka, and didn’t mind where things had gone. Although Mash wasn’t as on board with finding fashion for him, it seemed like she was also having fun with a much more tame although still rambunctious fox.  
  
They entered in not too much later with a set of black and blue clothing, and it looked like a mound of it. “We came across Merlin and he said to try this!” Suzuka said.  
  
Ritsuka looked at the layers of clothing, and it seemed like Suzuka wanted to keep the autumn theme they had going. There was a black button up shirt with an accompanying black vest with silver buttons. Then a black suit coat and dark blue scarf he could put over top of it, There were some black slacks and nice shoes to finish off the rest of the outfit.  
  
Picking up the mound of clothing, he said “You said you came across Merlin? Where did this come from?”  
  
Mash explained, “He said he had some clothes that might fit what we were looking for, although he did have to modify them.”  
  
An ill feeling came over Ritsuka, as he imagined the sly wizard making a peace sign in the distance, possibly cursing the clothes like the mischief he was. But the clothes didn’t feel like they were laced with magic, at most he probably adjusted the size for him.  
  
He went behind the folding screen and took a moment to change, embarrassed a little about the two girls talking on the other side. He came out the other side in the long cloth outfit, feeling a little cozy inside of it.  
  
Suzuka threw her arms up in the air and exclaimed, “Aw hell yeah! That looks great on you! I’m so pumped that we came across Merlin, he really is a good mage!”  
  
Rituska nodded, “We are lucky to have him.” He turned to Mash. “I think it’s your turn next my kouhai.”  
  
Mash blushed and waved her hands in front of her face, “I’m not really into fashion and all that! I mean, I can help, but I don’t know if I can do it!”  
  
“Sure you can! You’ve got a cute girl you helped out earlier, and you said you wanted to be cute! So I’ll channel my inner fashionista and find you a great outfit!” Suzuka exclaimed.  
  
Suzuka continued to sift through her wardrobe and found a black one piece shirt and top that looked vaguely french to Ritsuka. She handed it over to Mash with a pair of tall, tan boots, “This should work for an autumn look!”  
  
Mash looked at it, then compared the long sleeves and little cape the shoulders to the relatively short skirt. Before moving behind the screen she grabbed a pair of white leggings from out of the wardrobe and began to change. After a little while she called out, “Suzuka I could use your help!” and the two worked together to put on the outfit.  
  
She excited the folding screen and Ritsuka was amazed at how cute she looked. Mash raised her arms in the air and performed a small curtsy. “I suppose it works.” She said.  
  
“Hold on I know I’m missing something here… what is it…” Suzuka tapped her foot against the floor, and then grabbed a round black cap from a hat rack. “I knew that’s what I wanted to go with this! I tried it a while ago, but it didn’t fit me. It looks great on you!”  
  
Mash turned to Ritsuka, “I think it fits you very nicely. Suzuka did a great job with it. And you did a great job with me.  
Mash tucked her shoulders inwards, “Thanks senpai.”  
  
The three continued talking and marveling at their new outfits. The next thing they were interrupted by was another knocking at the door, harsh and rapping, as if someone impatient was waiting outside. Suzuka opened the door and saw Da Vinci waiting outside. She looked inside the room and then eyed Ritsuka.  
  
“It’s six and you still haven’t done anything all day!” She said angrily, “We’ve got work to do, come on!” She marched inside of the room and grabbed Ritsuka with her mechanical arm. “And what is with those clothes! Did you get a tacky sense of taste from Merlin?”  
  
Da Vinci was going to exit the room with Ritsuka and tow, but Suzuka grabbed her sleeve. Da Vinci turned with a much more kind smile towards the servant, “Yes Suzuka? I must say you look lovely today.”  
  
“Thanks, but I want to apologize. I’ve been, like, monopolizing Master today, so please don’t be too angry at him.” She bowed to Da Vinci in apology.  
  
Her grip on Ritsuka slackened, and he was able to stand aside. “I see, that still won’t make up for his lack of responsibility. I’ll just trust that he does his work on his own next time.”  
  
“Thanks Da Vinci.” Suzuka rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. She walked over close to Ritsuka and adjusted his scarf, which seemed to shimmer between purple and blue when it moved. Then very quietly she said, “Thanks for today Master. I’ll be sure to keep what you’ve said in mind. ‘Kay?”  
  
Ritsuka rubbed the top of her head, between her ears, “Don’t worry about it, I enjoyed all of it. I’ll come back and help you out tomorrow.”  
  
Suzuka’s eyes brightened a little as she looked up, “I’ll count on you to make it fun.”  
  
Da Vinci tapped her heavy staff on the ground and Ritsuka and Mash followed out of the room, leaving Suzuka all alone. She moved over to her bed, and her heart seemed to be beating faster, and she felt sad. Something was still missing in her life, and she knew it was love. She had already agreed that Master would help her with her love life a long time ago, near when she arrived at Chaldea. For some reason she just didn’t think she could get along with him. But he was nice, he was charming, he felt sincere. For some reason she just couldn’t get the thought of him to leave her head.  
  
She began thinking some more, and she found that she didn’t love Master after all. He was much better off with Mash. The two were much cuter together, almost as if they were made for each other. Suzuka thought even more and found that it wasn’t the high school girl act, and it wasn’t her true self that pushed people away. It seems like people enjoy both parts of it to some extent, it was what made her unique.  
  
So what was it? What was it that she felt she was doing wrong? The lights in her room dimmed as night time fell and she was still in thought. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Maybe it was that she was looking for “The One” for her. Her husband all those many years ago had betrayed her, and now it seemed like she was chasing after some perfect guy that she could love. But maybe the problem was that she wasn’t willing to make a shot at any, see if she liked them. She had initially thought that about Master, and now, she was tempted to say she could love him. Maybe she just had to give someone a shot to see if it could work.  
  
She rolled over in the bed, in the outfit arranged for her. A sense of existentialist dread crept down her back and she decided that she was better off sleeping as the night approached. Maybe she would ask Master what to do about it tomorrow; she would ask for his honest love advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s me, the writer. This is my first piece of fanfiction I’ve written, and the first written work that I’ve uploaded anywhere. I do have a catalogue of both fanfictions and original works, but I want to know what I’m doing wrong, and what I’m doing right. Hence: This.
> 
> It’s an idea I came up with while playing FGO, a game I’ve only started playing under a half-year ago, and managed to get Suzuka up to level one hundred. She is my first four star servant, and I do truly adore her. However, after beating Solomon and accessing her interlude, I realized that the best side of her, to myself, is the demoness part. And for a while I’ve been thinking about writing a fic where the protag sits down and says, “Hey, maybe chill on the JK.” And since the protag is a pretty easy self insert.
> 
> If you’re also wondering where the ideas I made in the latter part of the fiction, they’re supposed to be the travelling outfits from the third anniversary CEs. I really do like the look Suzuka has, and Mash is also pretty cute. I was wondering what to give Ritsuka though, and I had to look through a gallery of them and I found that Merlin’s outfit would probably work. Just change the white to black, and it’s a fitting match. This also comes from my preference to use the Mage’s Association Mystic Code, which I still haven’t been able to get to level 10 after all this time. I hate it.
> 
> So, if you’ve made it this far, please give me your thoughts. My main goal is to make something coherent and sensical. But also whether the characters actually feel like characters. It’s pretty easy with FGO servants because they can tend to be pretty one note most of the time, but what do I know. If anything, I’ve got to give props to the English localization team. I was nowhere close to the amount of Gal energy they put into Suzuka, and I don’t have the energy to figure it out. It’s another dialect as far as I’m concerned.
> 
> “So she’s ensnared my own elites with those thicc thighs, huh? That’s it. No more Simping Blackbeard.” -Blackbeard, ServaFest NA 2020. Best event to happen in this game.


End file.
